The Jawa Chief and the Bounty Hunter
by Starknight
Summary: Everyone has off days, even Boba Fett. Now what happens if this one is brought about by the hooded creatures we all know and love? Just a bit of humor to enjoy, nothing more. Complete :)


** Discliamer:  **_I own zip!  It's all the man in plaids'.  _

**Author's Note:  **__

*~*~*~*~*~*

Well folks, it was inevitable was it not?  Boba Fett humor…  Just warning you, if you're looking for something intellectually stimulating, don't read it.  I tried my best to keep him in character and keep the situation realistic, but hey, I wrote this for pure entertainment value and ask you to evaluate it at that level.  

And Mike, this one's for you, all the way!  Needed a break from my other fan fics, LOTR to be exact, anyway.  *Mutters about LOTR fans under breath*  Some are awesome, some aren't…  glad to be back with fellow Boba Fett freaks for awhile.  Hope you guys enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Fett keyed in the locking code, arming the defensive shields as he stepped away from the Slave 1.  It would be fine until he came back to retrieve it.  In the mean time he had business in Mos Eisles.  Ahead of him the heat waves were already rising from the unending sand dunes stretching in every direction.  The thick awkward buildings shimmered in the sunlight, sticking out like the mistake they were.  

The desert city was as it always was, a few stormtroopers lazed outside the cantina, one absently patting the dewback squatted beside him.  And of course the Jawas.  He hated Jawas.  

Fett gritted his teeth as the chittering creatures warmed past him, one kicking him in the shins, making the bounty hunter curse and swing around, prepared to exact revenge on the prankster Jawa, but that particular hooded creature had disappeared within the ranks of his fellows, swarming the market.  Fett shook his head, not entirely sure if it had been on purpose or an accident, somehow he sincerely doubted it was an accident.  

Much as it tempted him to lay waste the Mos Eisles Jawa population he had business.  The recent political turmoil and the past it had stirred up put even him on edge, though of course it was good for business.  He sighed, making his way around the stormtroopers who sneered at him, bounty hunter 'scum' that he was.  Fett however knew better, considering a squad of such as them would give him little pause, he wasn't overly concerned about the egos of the Empire's 'finest.'

The cantina's patrons glanced up at him as he entered, making note of his presence before turning back to their own pursuits.  Fett took a seat in a booth across from a cloaked figure.  Myssar nodded to him as he sat down.  Fett's business was much like any other sentient's business in the Mos Eisles cantina, information gathering.  

"Do you have what I asked for?"  Fett had never found any need for pleasantries they were a waste of time for all involved.  

Myssar smiled at him, pulling a datacard from within his cloak.  

"It's all here, as always.  My payment?"

"In your account, as always."  Fett took the card, and stood, glancing at the chronometer on his wrist computer.  At least his stay on Tatooine would be short…  

As he watched Fett leave, Myssar pulled out a communicator listening to the piping voices that issued from it before responding. 

"Good, he'll be back shortly, finish quickly."  He ordered harshly, and stood, pulling his hood up again to hide his dark, scarred face, yet a smile pulled his disfigured mouth into the semblance of a smile.  He doubted that he and Fett would have further business dealings in the future, not that he'd need to.  

From the first time Onde had seen the Slave 1 he had dreamed of salvaging it.  It surpassed the beauty of any other ship he had ever seen.  He could only imagine what wonders awaited him inside.  He had had to bribe Myssar as well to keep them appraised of Fett's location.  Oh well, it would all be worth it.  

It had taken Onde, leader of his clan, months of bartering and trading to obtain the necessary material.  Fett's genetic material was the access key to his ship.  As such all he need to do was to obtain it.  It hadn't been easy, but he had managed to acquire a bloodstain piece of cloth.  The blood was purported to be Fett's from an injury he had received during a fight with his intended merchandise's mercenaries.  

Fett entered the docking bay, glad to be getting off the dusty rock of a planet.  It being one of his least favorite places in the universe.  He had never liked desert planets even as a child, probably because they were so different than his homeworld, or maybe it was because he had lost his father on one, either way.  He looked forward to leaving.  

For a long moment Fett could do nothing but stare in utter shock and horror at the brown cloaked forms swarming over his ship.  Fett snarled in fury as he ripped his blaster from his holster.  At the sound all the heads came up, bright yellow eyes shining in his direction for a split second before they began to flee.  Fett didn't need to see the components in their hands to guess what they had been doing.  

 "Aieeeeee!"   Fett whipped around to see the source of the sound, an airborne Jawa, which had launched itself at him, connected squarely with his chest, giving the others time to flee as it threw the bounty hunter off balance.  He knocked the hooded creature away, following this up with a blaster shot, before opening fire on the others fleeing from him.  

He caught several more before a small figure kicked him viciously in the shin.  For the second time that day Fett cursed, this time though he managed to take revenge with a kick of his own.  Two other Jawas caught his attention as they attempted to lug off with them a storage container from his ship.  Fett brought a stop to that plan quickly and efficiently, but by this time the rest had disappeared.  

His fingers hit the sequence for sealing his ship's defenses once again before taking off after them.  He grabbed the nearest speeder, ignoring its owner's stammered protests as he kicked off, pursuing the Jawa, which was obviously the leader.  He caught sight of a brown cloak as it ducked around a corner.  

Fett roared after it on the speeder, following it through the slave quarters, and dodging around the rickety droids roaming the streets.  As he spun around the last corner a large metal bar swung down catching the front of his speeder, knocking the accelerator lose.  Fett applied the brakes quickly, bringing it to a screeching halt.  A high-pitched laugh behind him identified the perpetrator.  Fett turned around, blaster in hand to the Jawa whose laughter immediately choked off.  

"Call your clan here now.  I want my possessions returned!"  The Jawa nodded quickly, hypnotized by the blaster barrel pointed in its direction.   It shuffled its feet like a shamed child, glancing up at him.  Shortly after it's profusion of relatives appeared behind it.  Fett carefully watched the pile of components as it grew at his feet, never letting his blaster waver.  

Finally as the last Jawa appeared he gathered up the collection of parts, considering making an example of the Jawa clan, but sighed, he had other things to take care of and it didn't seem justified.  Unlike Bossk _he _could control himself.  However just before Fett was out of range a small foot connected sharply with the back of his leg.  He whipped around again, but all the gathered Jawas had disappeared except for the clan leader who spread his hands innocently.  Fett shook his head.  This was just one more reason for him to get off the planet.  He hated Jawas.  

Onde watched the bounty hunter leave, taking back with him the treasures Onde had so recently collected, he was closer to tears than the Jawa had ever been.  He pulled from his pocket though a small power source engraved with the Slave 1's serial number, all at least was not lost.   Not to mention it would be a story to tell his clan's offspring.  

Boba Fett had always known he was practically legendary for his skill as a bounty hunter.  What he did not know was his standing as a Jawa legend.  During the long evenings aboard the sandcrawlers the clans often told tales.  One legend that quickly became a favorite was that of the 'Jawa Chief and the Bounty Hunter,' as time passed the Bounty Hunter figured in more and more stories until he became as widely accepted as the great Jawa Chief.  Years later it would be wondered where the tale really began, many wondered or theorized, but no one knew for sure, except one, Onde always kept his engraved power source, and smiled ever time he heard the tale of the Jawa Chief and the Bounty Hunter.  


End file.
